I'll Love You Anywhere - A Jason x Piper Fanfic
by DerpyPancakez
Summary: Jason x Piper. No smut, some making out. Jasper is cuteeeee! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, THE ALMIGHTY RICK RIORDAN DOES.
1. Chapter 1

Third Person POV

Tonight was the night. Jason was finally going to pop the question to his girlfriend, Piper, on the pristine beaches of California. After convincing Piper to take a midnight walk with him, butterflies flew around his stomach as they walked side by side, hand in hand.

"Hey, so, how far are we going?" Piper asked. After receiving no reply, she said, "Hello? Earth to Jason?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry." Jason internally slapped himself. As they walked forward again, Jason could not wait any longer. "Actually…" He took a deep breath and got on one knee.

"What are you… Oh my gods!" Piper's eyes brimmed with tears and she covered her mouth.

"Piper? Will you-" His blue eyes went wide as he saw a massive wall of water coming towards them.

"Jason? What's wrong?" Piper said, her voice still shaky. When she turned around, she gasped, both at the tsunami and at Jason, who had put her in a protective embrace.

"Piper, It'll be fine," He said although he knew this was not true. Piper knew this, too. With her chin resting perfectly on the nook between the love of her life's neck and shoulder, she whispered, "Jase, I love you." Jason smiled and said, "Me too," as the water came crashing down on them.

The whole world went black and Jason slipped into unconsciousness, not sure if Piper was still in his arms or not.

The next morning, the only clue lifeguards could find about the missing couple was a black cell phone left on the sand. Its last notification read: **TSUNAMI WARNING! PLEASE SEEK SHELTER. **It arrived 12 hours ago.

~Piper's POV~

It was a warm night, and I was walking along the shoreline with my boyfriend, Jason. The blue waves were glittering in the moonlight. I heard him speak and turned to face him.

He was on one knee, ice-blue eyes hopeful and smiling as he looked up at me. "What are you...Oh my gods!" I whisper-screamed. He was holding the most beautiful ring I had ever seen, cushioned by black velvet in a small box.

"Piper, will you-". He was cut off. Jason's eyes went wide as he grabbed me in a tight embrace and pulled me close. I turned around to see what he was looking at. A massive, foaming wall of water was about to crash on us. We wouldn't make it. We were too close.

"Piper, it'll be fine," Jason told me, voice shaking and lips trembling. No, it wouldn't. I was going to die. He was going to die. We were going to get married. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to spend my final moments in his arms, happy.

"Jase, I love you." I tried to smile as the tsunami neared us in the corner of my eye.

"Me too." He smiled sadly back and squeezed my hand. The memories of us flashed by in my head. The day we met, on the back of the school bus, that night on the roof of Zeus' cabin-everything. I loved him so much. I couldn't live without him.

The tears pooled in my eyes as the cold, icy water crashed over us, engulfing our bodies and pulling us inwards. I was screaming; struggling to breathe. I saw Jason next to me, his eyes peacefully closed. Then, total darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper POV

I opened my eyes, confused and for some reason wet. It gradually began to come back to me. Jason had proposed to me with the most stunning ring. It was both the happiest and worst moments of my life. One moment, I was ready to bind my love with Jason per mantle and build a future. The next thing I knew, a huge, threatening wave was swallowing us up in as we embraced our last moments of life. The scenes still flashed vividly in front of my eyes as I struggled to sit up on the rocky ground.

Foaming water swirling around me, Jason's peaceful body wrapped around mine. Hand in hand with him, I screamed until my lungs refused to work and I was fully submerged. I had to be dead. I remembered the screams, and the way the ocean seemed to swallow me.

But if I was dead, then where was I? I took a look around. This had to be the entrance to the Underworld. It was dark, musty, and I saw silent silhouettes in the distance, walking towards a grimy riverside bank.

"The River Styx," I breathed out loud, astonished. I really was dead. I stood up and turned to my side. Frowning, I looked around me. Where was Jason? He died right next to me, so why wasn't he here? Just then, a huge three-headed labrador materialized from the murky shadows and let out a loud growl at me. I fell backward, passing out from fright and despair.

Jason's POV

I woke up on the slick tops of rocks and heard the rushing and gurgling of a river next to me. It was unlike any place I had been before. The air seemed to have a reddish tint to it and smelled horrid; the water just as putrid. As I tried to stand, my head spun and I almost threw up. I sat back down, shocked, and slowly drifted off into a sleep plagued with nightmares of swirling waves and distant screams.

When I woke up, darkness had fallen. But in the distance, on my side of the river, I saw lights. I decided to head towards it.

It took me a good 2 hours to get there. Every so often, I would have to sit down so I didn't pass out from the effort. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of Piper. I knew in my gut that she was in the same place as me, only I didn't know what "place" I was in. In fact, the only thing I knew was Piper. I had no clue how I got here, what I was doing before, or even what day it was.

As I started to contemplate it, the memories came back to me. I had proposed- it was the day I'd been planning for months. We were on the shore, it was midnight. But then something had happened. My face strained from the effort to remember. Picturing the moment in my head, I saw a large wave coming up behind Piper.

"A tsunami," I whispered. That was what had happened. I'd drowned, engulfed by the vicious waves. Piper had been in my arms. I even remembered her last words.

"Jase, I love you," she had said. Her sweet smile, the sadness and worry in her rainbow irises. Every bit of that moment. I replied, "Me too". But, if we had drowned, then why was I alive, and where was Piper?

The realization dawned on me. This wasn't Earth, this was the Underworld. I was, in fact, dead, and the river next to me was the River Styx. Yet that didn't answer the most important question- where was Piper?


	3. Chapter 3

Jason POV

My head swam in circles as I got to the light. Was she safe? Could she have possibly survived? A growling stopped me in my tracks and I turned to see a massive three-headed dog. Cerberus, I recognized. And that was the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

When I woke up again, I was in a large, comfy king bed. On the nightstand next to me, a notecard read: **Welcome to Elysium! The Home of Many Heroes! **I groaned and fell back onto my pillow. Exhaustion kept me from asking myself, "How did I get here?"

A voice jerked me awake. My first hope was Piper, but it turned out to be a wind spirit, fetching me my dinner. I took this chance and asked, "Excuse me? Have you happened to meet a girl named Piper McLean? She's around my age, and-" Before I could finish, the wind spirit cut me off.

"The Girls' Corridor is down the hallway, second left." The spirit said. I raced out of the bed so fast that I blew away all of the napkins on my room service meal. The exhaustion had suddenly worn out- I could see her again. The two of us, in _Elysium_. _The FAMOUS Elysium_. Maybe being dead might be a good thing- at least if it meant the two of us could be together for eternity, happily.

Following the directions the wind spirit gave me, I reached the girls' hallway. I walked down the corridor, hoping there was a nametag that read "Piper McLean". My heart grew heavier with every step and questions flashed through my head. "What if she's not in Elysium?" "Or what if she's still alive, and alone?" No. I couldn't bear it. My luck couldn't be _that _good. I sank to the floor with my head in my hands and started crying. Suddenly, a voice, soft but shaky, brought me back to reality. "J-Jason?"

I glanced up. Our eyes met. I saw her beautiful smile and her vibrant irises as she crouched down next to me. Shocked, I looked up into her grinning face. We both stood up and embraced tightly. Pulling apart from the hug, I looked into her eyes again. It was truly her. The love of my life. Our lips met and I suddenly felt alive again.

Piper POV

I woke up and the first thing I noticed was the sore pain in my back. I tried to sit up, but my attempt was unsuccessful. Looking around, I noticed I was in some type of hotel room. The king bed I laid upon was comfortable and surrounded by fluffy pillows. A plasma-screen TV was on the wall opposite of the bed, and I glanced over at the chestnut-wood nightstand. A notecard read: **Welcome to Elysium! The Home of Many Heroes! **_Elysium. _I was really in the Underworld. I was really dead. And, I had made it to the _famed _Elysium! But what about Jason? Where was he? He had to have made it to Elysium as well. I had to go find him, because without him, I would never find happiness.

I sat up slowly and blinked. Outside my window I saw a beautiful green valley with a sparkling river running through it. "Paradise," I whispered, marveling at the beautiful sight. The reds and yellows of the sunset casting a red glare over my room, I got up out of bed and walked out the door. I frowned- there was a sound. Someone crying. I walked around the corner to see a figure slouched in the corner, head in hands. I could recognize those hands anywhere.

"J-Jason?" I asked, my voice soft and shaky. The figure glanced up and I ran towards him. My eyes met his ice-blue ones, and my mouth broke out in a grin. His muscular arms embraced me in a long hug and he pulled apart. Neither of us said anything. I leaned in slowly, and our lips met in the most passionate kiss, my hands running through his dirty blond hair.

He smirked. "Let's go to your room."


	4. Chapter 4

Jason POV

Piper hugged me tightly, and I did the same. We just stood there, in the hallway, me enjoying the calm, peaceful moment. I heard sniffling. I was shocked. Piper never cried! "Hey, hey, babe, it's ok now." She looked up at me and I saw a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"I was just so, so scared. So many what if's…" Her voice trailed off as I leaned in to kiss her again. We pulled back only because we needed to breathe. She buried her face in my shirt, trying to hide her blushing face. I smirked, and said, "Let's go to your room."

We walked, hand in hand, to Piper's room, which was at the end of the corridor. The door shut behind us with a click and we jumped on the bed together. The white sheets were rumpled, but we didn't care. I leaned forwards, until our foreheads were barely touching, and then, until our lips met. This time, I slipped my tongue in her mouth playfully, and she let out a huff of surprise. Then, she grinned into the kiss and pushed me over on my back. She started playing with the hem of my shirt, slipping it off slowly.

"No, not right now." I breathed into her ear. Piper gave an adorable sigh and pouted. "Why?" She whined.

I'm hungry." I said with a smirk and slipped my hand in hers, as we walked out the door to explore the building. We stepped outside, and the cool, fresh air was a relief. There were people everywhere, clamoring about. The smell of pizza drew us away from the entrance. We walked down the busy streets, marveling at the beautiful architecture and giggling at each other's words. I felt strangely carefree, but I found myself missing my friends and my family.

"So one time, Percy and Annabeth…" Piper trailed off in the middle of sharing a story. A look of… was it longing? flitted across her face, unnoticeable unless you were staring at her face, which I was doing. The thought of Percy and Annabeth, our best friends back… in the mortal world, reminded me of the sad truth. We could never see them again.

We walked into the bakery, and sat down next to a couple at the bar. We weren't old enough to have alcohol, after all, Piper and I were only 20. But we ordered some sodas, and as I was talking to Piper, I noticed striking sea-green eyes staring at me. I looked away, but those eyes seemed familiar. There was only one person he knew with those eyes.

"Percy!" I said, shocked. "Why are you here?"

Percy just stared at me, then jumped off his stool to give me a bro-hug. "Hey, man. We were looking for you guys!" He said, pointing to Annabeth who was giving a wave and a wide smile to Piper. Was he dead, too? "The Underworld was so big, and we didn't know if we could find you guys…" Percy trailed off as tears sprung to his eyes. Ohh, he wasn't dead- he came down to the Underworld to save Piper and me!

"Gods, man, you didn't have to come for us!" I was moved by our friends' attempt to go after us. But, it didn't feel right. Why should we be able to cheat death if nobody else could? Didn't that defeat the whole purpose of being a hero? No matter what second thoughts I was having, however, I brushed aside.

"We gotta head back to Charon now, he said he'll give us a ride back across the Styx as long as we come soon." Annabeth reminded Percy.

"Oh, yeah! Great news; I pulled a couple strings and called in some favors to convince my uncle to bring you guys back to the mortal world," Percy informed me and Piper. **(A/N Sorry this is so unrealistic but I didn't know how else sooo) **My heart skipped a beat. We were going back! With high hopes, we walked out of the place and to the nearby dock, where Charon was waiting for us.

"C'mon! Hurry up!" Charon grumbled, and we hopped on the flimsy boat. Piper and I stood at the bow, my hands wrapped around her waist. The ferry ride went by fairly quickly, and we were rushed off the boat, close to the green grass of the mortal world. We all looked at each other and took a deep breath as we stepped out of the darkness, and into the light.

**So that's it for now, hope you guys liked it! Sorry if it was horrible, first fanfic**


	5. Chapter 5

How Jason and Piper met

Piper POV

Piper wiped her sweaty brow. Her apron dug into her sore neck as she stood behind the cafe counter. The jingling of the doorbell was muffled by the sounds of the customers, and she was getting the menus ready when she locked her eyes with ice-blue ones, who belonged to the blond-haired, tall boy that had just stepped in. The shade of blue seemed to morph every few seconds, and before she knew it, she was lost. She was jerked back into reality when a customer called for her and hastily handed the boy a menu and then went off to help the customer. A small blush crawled up onto her cheeks as she caught the boy smiling at her and she hoped it looked like her cheeks were red from the exertion.

Jason POV

The cool breeze tickled my cheek as I walked down Olympus street, stopping at a small, blue cafe that looked cozy inside. I stepped in for some warm coffee, when I caught the eyes of a short girl with chocolate-colored hair, which had a red tint to it when it flowed down her shoulders. My breath hitched as I looked into her amber eyes, but looked away with a slight blush when she walked towards me with a menu, not meeting my eyes again. I sat down at the nearest table as she went to help another customer. Just a few moments later, she came up to me and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Piper, and I hope you are having a nice day so far. What would you like to order?" She said hurriedly, looking everywhere but my eyes.

"Hmm. I guess I'll try the espresso." I said, my heart beating… was it faster? I quickly shook those thoughts away as she whisked off to prepare my drink.

Piper POV

I took deep breaths and calmed my racing heart down. My cheeks were burning! My hands shook as I started the machine and tapped my fingers on the counter while I waited. The "ding!" of the coffee machine brought me over there and I picked up the drink. I set it on the boy's table and walked away, before he could see my pink cheeks. By the time I looked back after helping another customer, he was gone. Another call for me pulled me out of my disappointment with a sigh. I wondered if I would ever see that boy again.

Jason POV

I quickly stepped out of the cafe, realizing I was late for my appointment. I looked back into the cafe, through the glass, and smiled.

The next morning, the harsh ringing of my alarm shook me awake. My clothes were thrown on hastily and my morning routine flew into the trash as I tried not to miss the bus. Luckily, the bus was waiting for me, and I got to school uneventfully. The usual friends, the usual classes, everything was normal… and boring. At lunch, he asked his friends Percy, Annabeth, and Leo if they knew a girl named Piper working at the cafe around the corner.

"Oh, Piper McLean! Yeah, she goes to another High school, why?" Annabeth said. When she saw my face flush, her face spread into an evil grin as she said, "Why, does little Jason have a crush?"

Percy and Leo snickered as I stumbled and tripped over my words. "N-no, it's just…" Annabeth cut me off by saying, "You know, I know her really well. Do you want me to introduce you? Ooh, it'll be a blind date!" She said, already planning her evil scheme in her head. Luckily, the bell saved me from answering as I went to throw away my trash.

The afternoon passed by like a flash, and Annabeth came up to me while I was waiting for the bus. "If you want to see Piper, come to her cafe at 5," she said, leaving me behind with red cheeks and a racing heart. "Should I go? No, she doesn't like me…" I kept debating with myself in my head, and almost missed my stop because I was too carried away. A quick glance at my watch said I had 10 minutes left to see her, and I made up my mind.

Piper POV

Annabeth came into the cafe, which was empty at the time. Everyone was still at school or at work. She motioned for me to come, and I did, wondering why she was here. "I have someone you'll want to meet," she said with an unnerving grin. "He'll be here in ten," was all she said, leaving me with a lot of questions. I sat behind the counter, daydreaming, when the door swung open. I looked up, and gasped when I saw who it was.

Jason POV

I walked in at the nick of time, sweating from the running. Annabeth gave me a look that clearly said, "I knew it," and walked out the door, smirking. "Have fun, guys!" I hate her.

Piper POV

I hate her. But my revenge would have to wait. "So, do you want to sit down?" Jason said, pulling out a chair. Nodding was all I could do as I sat down across from him. "You came here yesterday, right?"

"Yeah, and I found out that you knew Annabeth so she said it would be good if all 3 of us knew each other…" I trailed off as a customer came inside. I whipped out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote my number down. "Call me later, okay? Sorry, I wish we could've talked longer." she sighed. Suddenly, as he stood up to push in his chari, he said, "I'll see you at the diner across the street at 7," and I replied with a thumbs up. Pushing the door open, he added, "it's a date then!" and walked out, leaving me behind, blushing.

**agh that was horrible**


End file.
